It is known to stream audio to hearing devices via a telecoil solution having a limited bandwidth with limited possibilities of separating different audio streams. Further, wireless communication to and from hearing devices has been increasing in continuation of the developments within wireless communication technology. In an environment where audio is distributed to the crowd via a number of external microphones or other audio sources the present technology provides limited possibilities of separating audio signals from different positions.